A0007
by Jani Ly.D
Summary: Des pouvoir surnaturelle! des vampires ! vous tombez sur le bon book. Une histoire entre deux personne qui vont vivre des aventures extraordinaire...un peut surréaliste. Mais, c'est comme sa qu'est le livre.


_**Chapitre 1**_

Je me nomme A.0007, pour les humains on m'appelle Rosa. Je vais vous raconter ma création et comment j'ai fini dans un bocaux d'eau. Dans cette histoire, je serais vous, donc je me décrirais avec « Je » pour vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai fini ici et ce qui va se passe en suite. Il faut que je vous présente ce qui pour vous si précieux que vous appelez « Une famille ».

 _ **Point de vue de Yumi**_

 _ **7h55**_

Moi, je suis Yumi Ros. Je suis la seule fille du grand scientifique le plus connu, quand je veux dire seul fille, je veux dire que j'ai aussi un frère qui a une fierté démesurée, enfin bref...Parlons plutôt de moi, je suis petite de taille environ 1m65 et j'ai des cheveux rouges et des yeux blancs. Je sais ce que vous vous dit « What ? Cette fille est trop bizarre ! » mais dans mon monde c'est magnifique. Ah j'oublie j'ai 13 ans et je viens juste de rentre en 4°5

? : « Eh! Mais bouge ! on va être en retard »

Moi : « Oui, je n'arrive pas besoin de crier »

Je prends mon sac Gucci nouvelle collection est descend. Mon stupide de grand frère Jiro me fusil du regard

Jiro : « Ouais ! active le pas » en me dévisagent de haut tant bas

Moi : » Mais… » avant de me faire couper sèchement par mon frère

Jiro : « ET PAS DE MAIS ! » dit-il très en colère

Devant chez nous, ou plutôt ce que notre père adore l'appeler « devant notre chère demeure » se trouve notre chauffeur qui nous attend assez mécontent comme à son habitude, il nous indique quelle heure il l'est. Moi je trouve sa stupide mais, il avait l'habitude de faire sa pour ma mère.

Moi je voulais partir en catimini pour ne pas montrer à tout le monde en arrivant devant le collège que nous somme riche est que nous roulons sur l'or. Mais Jiro compris de minutes après m'avoir vu courir comme un sprinteur poursuis par le démon en lui-même.

Jiro : « Merde ! Cette gamine se fait encore la malle » dit-t en me regardent partir

Moi : « Ah » essoufflé tout tant continuent à courir. « Moi je veux une vie de collégienne normal ! »

Même si j'ai un sac de marque qui coût la moitié de l'école. En parlent d'école je ne vous l'ai pas encore présenté mon collège se nomme, Cris de Mort comment vous expliquer …. Cette école… est. Est une école d'assassin. Oui ! Car les Ros sont une famille de chasseur de vampire haha ! mais le truc qui est triste c'est que je me sens seul dans cette terre même si j'ai famille de malade (qui veux dire complètement fêles) mais à la mort de ma mère, j'ai perdu tout sentiment où compassion envers des personne humain ou vampire. Ma mère était une fille normale qui voulait ce marié et avoir des enfants. Non, je rigole. Ma mère voulait devenir la plus grande chasseuse de vampire mais comme c'est réservé à son époque qu'au homme… que des gros sexiste mon avis, mais c'est comme ça que ma mère à évoluer dans ce monde et à du cette mariée de force avec notre chère psychopathe de père. Je le surnom comme ça car il s'enferme toujours dans le sous-sol de la maison et à nous interdit d'y descend et quand il ressort de là il sourit comme un tueur en série à qui on aurais offert une pauvre jeune femme vierge en sacrifice. Errk ! Trop dégeu le paternel.

19h 30 A la maison

Moi : « Père ! »

Père : Quoi, je suis occupé » me dit à travers interphone

Pour pouvoir lui parler j'ai besoin de l'interphone qui l'a installé dans chaque chambre pour le prévenir directement quand il y a un problème. Ce le seul moins de le joindre quand il décent au sous-sol.

Père : « Descend dans le sous-sol » dit-il pas vraiment concentre en me parlent

Moi : « Te sur ? » pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il vient de me dire

Père : « Ah, ne me soûle pas. Descend ! » Dit-il en raccrochent

Surpris pas ce que vient me dire mon père, je reste un moment dans mon lit. Mais décide d'aller au sous-sol. Je me dirige dans le salon et bouge le tableau ou ma mère à était peint par un artiste très connu que je m'en rappelle plus le nom. Après l'avoir bougé une porte coulisse vers le droit et laisse voir un ascenseur. Je monte dedans et regarde les boutons qui part d'A à Z. Je rappelle mon père avec mon Samsung note Z sur son téléphone.

Père : « Quoi ? Encore »

Moi : « Ah cette pour te dire j'appuie sur quel bouton ? » tout tant essayent de lire ce qui est écrit sur les boutons de ce que je vois il y a environ des boutons d'A à Z et de 0 à 10 dont le Z, où il écrit spécimen unique.

Père : « Appuie sur le A est retrouve moi dans la salle nommée A-X » dit – il après avoir coupé la communication avec moi

Me dirigent vers l'étage A, je me vois descendre au plus profond des enfers.

 _ **2 minute plus tard**_

Voix : « Veille me suivre jusqu'à la salle A-X »

Surpris, je regarde autour et ne voient rien. Peureuse que je suis , je n'oserais pas aventure dans le labo mais comme ce ma seule chance donc je respire un bon coup est sort et demande

Moi : « Qui c'est…. Est vous êtes où... ? Dit-je tout tant tremblant »

Voix : « Oui excusez-moi de ne pas m'avoir présenté. J'oublie toujours Mr Ros n'invite jamais personne à venir dans son labo. Ma faute… bon je me présente, je m'appelle L »

Yumi : L quoi ? Dit-je tout tant regarde autour de moi à la rechercher de d'où vient cette voix

L : « L tout court. C mon nom cher Yumi. »

Yumi : « Comment tu sais mon nom ? Vous…. Êtes humain au moins ! »

L : « Non, je suis l'interface qui habite cette maison construit par Mr Ros »

Yumi : « Ah » dit-je pas tout jour confiante en vers cette voix du nom d'L

L : « je vous conduit à la salle A-X où vous voulait aller autre part »

Yumi : « Conduis-moi, seulement à mon père ! » Dit -je en criant

L : « Que votre ordre sois fait ! »

L me conduit alors à mon père en travers la salle d'un pas vite mais aussi en regardent autour de moi. Je me rends compte que ces choses dans ces bocaux ressemblent à des enfants mais comme j'ai peur ! Alors je prèse le pas. Arriver devant la porte, L m'indique des utilisés le phone à côte du tableau d'empreinte digital. Donc je le prends et appelle encore pour la 3 fois de la journée mon père… je sens que, je vais encore me faire crier dessus.

Père : « Oui quoi encore ! tu le fais exprès ? » Dit-il tout tant criant

Yumi : « Non, Je suis devant la porte est j'ai besoin que tu m'ouvre la porte »

Père : « Bien mais prend le masque à gaz »

Yumi : « Quoi. ? »

Père « Et t'appuient sur les touche du phone et fait A.0001 pour entre dans la salle où je suis ! »

Yumi : « D'acc mais tu peux répéter ce que ta dit avant » dit-je en étant pas vraiment sur de ce que Daddy m'a dit

Père : « et n'oublie pas ! » dit-il en ignorant ce que je lui et demander

Yumi : « Oui,oui » dit-je en pense que cette pas vraiment important

Après avoir raccrocher, j'appuie sur les numéro A.0007 rentre et voir un bocal ouvert où il y a écrit danger est me retourne …et voir que la porte se ferme est que j'entends L qui dit « vieux quittez les lieux de tout urgences l'expérience A.0007 a était libère ». Et là, je viens de comprend que j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne devais pas faire. Et que je me suis trompé en appuient sur A.0007 à la place de A.0001. Je suis bête c'est pas possible

Moi : « Aider moi ! je suis dans la salle A. chépa quoi stp » dit-je tout tant en train de pleure

Derrière moi, j'entende une voix de femme, je me retourne et me retrouve face à face avec une fille qui me ressemble comme de goutte d'eau sauf qui a les cheveux blancs et les yeux rouges. Je la trouve magnifique mais je veux sortir de la ! S'il vous plaît. La prochaine fois, j'ai écourtais plus le vieux.


End file.
